


You're In My Veins

by sweeneybearsam



Series: You're My Favorite Poison [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Songfic, mack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeneybearsam/pseuds/sweeneybearsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new song I have stuck in my head made me think about these two and Richard pausing as he realizes just how much Matt means to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're In My Veins

[Oh, you're in my veins and I can not get you out...]

It was a song.

It shouldn't have made his chest constrict the way it did. It shouldn't have made his eyes sting and throat close as he tightened the arm around Matt, drawing the younger man closer, one hand moving to rest on the back of his neck, resting their foreheads together as they swayed to the beat. Matt murmuring along shouldn't have made the damned tears slip past tight lids, streaking down his cheeks and making him gasp for a breath. The way Matt caressed his cheek as he moved to kiss him shouldn't have made Richard breathless. 

[Oh, you're all I taste at night inside of my mouth.]

It was a song.

Just words put to a melody and telling a story. So why was he such a wreck as they moved in place, his head on Matt's shoulder, face to his neck? What made him so unstable hearing the lilt of the tune and the carriage of the intonations? It made no sense. None at all. Not until he listened carefully, taking it in and looking at his boyfriend with wide eyes.

[Oh, you run away, because I am not what you found.]

It was a song.

A song about life changing and not being ready, about the fear and hope and joy and sorrow. About losing love and finding reasons to keep hoping for a new one. It was song about being so in love, so connected that the other person was a very big part of yourself, one that nothing could displace or remove. The words, the meaning behind them... it was his thoughts about Matt, to the letter. Matt was a drug, permeating his blood and twisting around his soul. This was a story that might not have been about them, but was certainly theirs.

[Oh, you're in my veins, and I can not get you out...]


End file.
